<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luciel is an Angel by milkyggchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504274">Luciel is an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyggchild/pseuds/milkyggchild'>milkyggchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyggchild/pseuds/milkyggchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally cutting too deep, MC gets help from her personal angel, Choi Luciel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luciel is an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is really short so far, but I plan to come back and add more to the story to flesh it out and hopefully characterize MC. I will probably add a second chapter to continue the plot. I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck it had gone too deep. You never had intended to make such a large gash upon your thigh. It cut straight through the skin and into the fat. You needed to stop the bleeding but you were frozen. Maybe you were dissociating, maybe you were in shock. It didn’t matter at the moment. You were going to bleed out then and there if you didn’t focus and get help.</p><p>The issue was that you were in Rika’s apartment in her bathroom grasping the sink. You hadn’t yet noticed the fat tears running down your face. If you told the members of RFA, you would probably be permanently embarrassed and determined unfit to be the liaison for the guests.</p><p>You grabbed one of Rika’s plushly threaded white towels which you were ashamed to taint with your blood. Ultimately you decided that you valued your life. This bloody mess was never an attempt at your life. As with most self-harm, it was an escape, a distraction, a habit, and an addiction.</p><p>Disrupting your thoughts, you went to apply pressure to your leg and jolted as the sharp pain ripped through your body. You thought to yourself that never again would you do something so stupid. As soon as it seemed that the towel had been pressed to your thigh it had become useless. The blood seeped through like a waterfall of neverending red representing your caged sorrow and anger. You needed to retrieve more towels or something to stop the flow, but your mind was racing and anxious.</p><p>Seven had CCTV. Hell, you probably wouldn’t be able to put weight on your leg. You didn’t want 707 to see the real you, the disgusting version. You would ruin any plans for the party set in a couple of days' time. If any of the members didn’t hate you after learning of your self-harm, they certainly would hate you for running the plans for the party off the rails. All of them were excited or nostalgic for a party. Two years after the absence of Rika, they had a chance at routine and having a purpose for the RFA. Maybe a chance at amending their friendships. Maybe a chance at reconnecting with V. And now you were here to disappoint as well.</p><p>Sobs racked through your body and you finally registered the tears. The strength of the convulsions made your grip loosen on the sink and you collapsed with a thud onto the bathroom floor. You were resigned to death. A true coward at heart, you could not confront anyone in the RFA even though over the days you had grown close with all members. They had said multiple times themselves to reach out when you needed help but you didn’t want to be a burden.</p><p>Fortunately, one member of the RFA refused to let you isolate yourself. On the granite countertop, your phone began to ring. You sobbed harder. You winced, stretching to grab your phone, and glanced at the caller ID. Your brain told you, pleaded, to let the call go to voicemail. Your heart, however, didn’t want to leave this earth without saying goodbye to the man you started to develop feelings for all over a chatroom, a couple of text messages, and phone calls. Only one dial tone from voicemail you shakily slide your bloody finger across the screen to answer. Your heart pounded as you waited for a greeting.</p><p>“Jagiya~~~! What took you so long to answer. Any girl would race to hear my voice. I am a charming hacker man.” Seven prodded jokingly. You could almost hear the smile in his voice. Little did he know you were about to rip out his heart and stomp on it a few times. You remained silent where usually you may place some laughs or play into his jokes. The amount of blood loss you had so far sustained drained you (no pun intended) of the lifeforce that you needed to reply energetically.</p><p>“Pft, you aren’t enthralled with my skill, my beauty, my grace? You are probably blushing so hard you can’t speak,” Seven spoke not yet situated with the danger you were in, “Where is that blushing face of yours anyways… I don’t see you on any of the cameras.” You could tell near the end that worry was seeping into his voice. You needed to halt his suspicions to avoid consequences and you scrambled to organize your speech before answering.</p><p>“Bathroom.” you feebly mumbled and all attempts at feigning normalcy were out the window with your quivering shy voice. The crying you had been doing made you sound stuffy and ill.</p><p>“Mc, what’s wrong? Did the hacker come? Are you in danger? Can you get in view of the cameras?” Seven quickly blurted out, assaulting your soul with a barrage of questions that instantly made you feel ten times as guilty. Luciel was insanely busy. He couldn’t afford to worry about you. He had to focus on his obligations. You were selfish for wanting to say goodbye. You barely brought yourself to answer his questions.</p><p>“The hacker didn’t do anything. It’s my fault. I-” You couldn’t finish your sentence before breaking into loud wails that you attempted to block with your bloodstained hand.</p><p>“Mc. What happened? Calm down. Please at least come in view of the cameras.” Luciel calmly ordered with a voice drained of humor. You knew you couldn’t play the long game because Seven would find out what happened no matter what action you took, so you complied with his command.</p><p>“I don’t think I can move. I’ll just open the door to the bathroom, “ You replied as you turned the bathroom door handle, “It won’t stop bleeding.” The door slowly creaked open revealing your sanguinary nature to the camera directly in front of the bathroom door. Seven audibly gasped.</p><p>“Fuck…” he muttered breathlessly.</p><p>“I… I-I think I’ve lost too much blood.” you sighed, pausing to take breaths. Your statement was obvious as the crimson seeping from your leg covered more than half of the bathroom tiles. A creeping fog and dizziness were covering your brain.</p><p>“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You need to stop the bleeding, or you will bleed out, Mc.” Now his voice sounded less calm and worry was seeping back in. You merely nodded your head in response already losing grasp on the conversation. Your eyes were fluttering and you began to nod off.</p><p>“Mc? MC! Stay with me! Listen to my voice. Ok? I am going to instruct you on what to do and you need to follow my orders.” You weakly nodded again and smiled deliriously.</p><p>“First you need to stop the bleeding by applying pressure with some cloth of sorts.” You gestured at the bloodied towel.</p><p>“I bled through.”</p><p>“Ok, you need to use something else while help is on the way.”</p><p>“I can’t get up.”</p><p>“You must. Maybe try your shirt.” If you had any more blood to spare your face would’ve become blotched with red from those words, but you remained pale and clammy. You slowly removed your shirt and in the process realized that you would be exposing more of your self-harm to Seven. You had rows of methodical scars and fresh cuts intertwining across your arms along with self-inflicted bruises. You averted your eyes from the camera in shame. With the shirt in hand, you applied pressure to the gaping wound and twitched in agony whilst gritting your teeth. Water brimmed at your eyelids and black dots began to dance in your vision. Ragged breathes rushed in and out of your lungs as if you had the wind knocked out of you.</p><p>“Good job ok. Keep pressing down. I’m on my way and I’m going to ask one of the members closer to you to come and help as well because I won’t make it there fast enough.” Seven spoke slowly drawing your attention away from the sharp ache that radiated from your thigh. Your brain was processing everything slow. The blood loss certainly contributed to your confusion but once you realized what implications came with Luciel’s plan you objected.</p><p>Slurring your words, “But..no...can’t...see me...like this.” The sentence barely made any sense but 707 understood what you meant. You could almost hear Seven furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.</p><p>”You are going to die if you don’t get help immediately! We can’t send any police or paramedics to the apartment so we have to rely on the RFA to take you to get help!” Luciel yelled in exasperation and fear. You could hear his words but paid no attention to the meaning. The dots in your vision had grown to cover all light leaving you in the dark. Luciel’s voice was the only thing grounding you. Your head slumped forward.</p><p>“Hey! HEY! Stay with me! I’m on the way!” Luciel strained his voice in a traumatic tone, something that would stay in your mind forever. You were causing him too much pain on top of an already tragic life. You couldn’t die and fuck up his psyche even more. You needed to do something. Unluckily for you, your thought process was out of whack and you decided to stand up to do something. Something that you couldn’t remember anymore because as soon as you gripped the edge of the sink to hoist yourself up, blood rushed throughout your body away from your head. Your legs trembled and you crumbled onto your face on the cold tile. The combination of hitting your head and the excessive bloodshed caused you to fall unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please offer any advice or criticisms you have of this work in the comments! I am trying to improve my creative writing skills, so tips would be greatly appreciated. With these tips, I hope to make my works more enticing and comprehensible for readers. I have practically read every fanfiction relating to self-harm in any fandom I am in and there comes a point where you just have to start writing them yourself because you run out of content to read. TL;DR: I am an addict and now I have to make my own makeshift creations to try to contain my cravings, but I want to make my creations higher quality so others can enjoy them as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>